Lost in Zelda: OoT
by Cleo-And Tsunami
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! the mystery of the missing is getting deeper. Who is the cloaked figure? What does he want from link? What is this dude killing livestock, hurting children, and stitching them back up for?Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN ANY ZELDA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Ocarina  
  
" Tsunami! Hey, guess what!!" Cleo said. " What?" Tsunami said calmly to her over excited friend. " I FINALLY GOT THE OCARINA LIKE YOURS, FINALLY!!!!!!!!" Cleo screamed. " You did? Thats totally cool, but I like not being deaf." She said, quit seriously. Cleo laughed sheepishly, and said "Let's try to play something together. How about Song of Time?" The notes of the two instuments echoed, and finally stopped, then gold light filled the room. The two girls blacked out...  
  
soory, I have not had enough sugar, please review so I can continue. And any one who flames me, I will be forced to beat you with a sharpened spoon!!!!!!  
-Me! 


	2. Chapter two of INSANITY!!!!!

Disclaimer-as I said before, I dont own any Zelda. If I did, I might just tell you. Just maybe.  
  
Warning- there is some profantity. So...beware, BEWARE.   
  
Chapter 2 - Rolling Fire  
  
All was black....   
  
Then the girls woke up in all blue with a feeling of falling. They hit the ground at the same time, coencidentadently by a tan horse with a black mane and tail. The horse reared up and a boy that looked about 13-14ish fell off and hit the ground with a thump. Cleo was trying hard to get up and what it looked like Tsunami was still out cold. The boy scrambled up as his horse ran off. he ran toward the girls. "Aren't you going to go...go get your hor....." Cleo said right before she went black again. Tsunami started to wake up. * Where am I? What just happened? Why? And for one thing, who is that?* Tsunami thought to herself. She looked at the blonde headed boy that was slightly familiar. *what the hell is he doing to Cleo?* she thought franticly. She got up quickly and got in her fighting stance. " what are you doing to her?!" Tsunami screamed. Then she saw he was cleaning a very deep, long wound acrossed Cleo's neck. " who are you, what are we doing here, and and I would like to know what the hell happened, now." Tsunami said in a slightly calm voice. " Well half it I know. Ok, here is what I know, you fell fom the sky, hit the ground by my horse and I fell of and it ran away." The boy said. " You have a horse? Why didnt you go get it?" she shrieked. Cleo opened her eyes and wslooking into a strangers face and got up so fast and had a knife to his throat. " Woa, woa, Cleo he is ok! And I didnt know you had that knife." " I didnt, I got it out of his pocket." Cleo said. " So, what are your names?" the boy asked. 


	3. The Battles

Disclaimer-- again, I don't own any Zelda.   
  
Chapter 3 -- Rolling Flames part 2  
  
" Well, ok, we will tell you are names, but first, who are you?" Tsunami asked cautiously. " My name is Link and you are in Hyrule." Link said. " I'm Cleopatra. Cleo for short, and this is my friend, Tsunami." Cleo said. " That was a cool move the way you got my knife without me knowing it. How did you do it? " asked Link. " I don't exactly know, but you will figure it out later on." she said. " Why didn't you go get your horse, and how did you fall off?" Tsunami asked. " Well, when you hit the ground my horse reared up and I went off the back. And if I play my ocarina, the song for Epona, she will come back." the boy said. " Cool, you have a horse named Epona? We have a mare that just had a baby filly named Epona!" Cleo said excitedly. " You have horses? And what do you mean by 'We'?" Link asked. " Well, we are cousins, but our parents died when we were younger and we have been living together , and we are NOT gay." Tsunami said. " Yeah, that is just wrong." Cleo agreed. " Then why don't you live with any of your relatives?" asked Link. " Easy, they don't want us." she said with a smirk. " Then why don't you go to an adop--" he began. " We don't want to go, we are not going there, and we are not just relatives, but best friends." they said in unison. " Ok, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. " Link said. " Thats ok. There was no offense taken." Tsunami said smiling. " Yeah, we just wanted to get that in your head." the other girl said. "Um, your clothes are very tattered. I have some tunic you can wear." Link said blushing a bit. " Ok." said Tsunami.   
__________________________________________________________  
  
After they had changed, they all went outside. Then out of one of his pockets, Link took out a small purple instrument that looked like a small ray gun with four holes on the topside. It would be called the Sweet Potato Ocarina. He played a tune and then out of nowhere came Epona. " Epona, meet Cleo and Tsunami." Link said cheerfully. As if she were trying to respond, she neighed and pawed the ground. " Do you know how to ride?" Link asked. " Yup." they both said at the same time. " Ok then, I will be right back." Link said as he got on the horse. In about 20 minutes he was back leading two horses by their bridles. He got off Epona, tied her to a tree, and walked over to the two girls. He handed a beautiful white mare to Tsunami. She had dapples on her white coat. She had a shining pure silver tail that almost touched the ground. She also had a mane that was just beautiful. " Her name is Crystal." Link said watching Tsunami go over the horse with her eyes. " She...she's beautiful...." Tsunami stuttered. He walked over to Cleo and handed her a black and white paint stallion. He had a very long jet-black tail and pure white mane. It looked like a tobiano. The horse had a mischievous look in his eye. " And this beauty is called Chicotae." Link said while smiling mentally at the look of awe in the young woman's face. As they were getting on, Chicotae took ff at a full fledge gallop with Cleo half way up in the saddle. Link and Tsunami were not far behind on their horses. Cleo was beginning to loose her grip and was hauling back on the reigns like her life depended on it. * Crap! This horse is fast!!* Cleo thought. She finally mustered all of her strength hauled herself all the way up in the saddle. She screamed whoa and pulled hard on the reigns. Finally, Chicotae stopped after about a mile and wasn't even breathing hard. Cleo's heart was in her throat. " Are you ok?" Link said as he pulled up beside her on Epona. " Yes, that was a bit nerve racking, but I lived. Beside I have a horse at home that does that all the time." Cleo answered. " Maybe I should ride the horse. And you can--" started Link. "No, I can handle this horse, and he has started a war and I'm going to win it." Cleo said sternly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The path they were riding was wide enough to ride side by side. " By the way, were are we going?" Tsunami asked. " We are going to get you some weapons. You look old enough to carry a sword. Around here, you need weapons, trust me." Link replied. " You have to be a certain age to carry a sword?" asked Cleo. Link replied,   
" Yes, how old are you?" " She is 13," Tsunami said, " and I'm 14." " Well, that settles it, your old enough." said Link with a smile. They rode into the small town, " I have one more question," Cleo started, what is our horses run away?" " Play a song on your Ocarina and they will come like my horse does." Link said coolly. As they were riding through the town, the people were staring and whispering about the two girls. " I think newcomers stand out a mile here." Cleo said slowly. " Don't worry. First we are going to see the king and tell him you're here." Link said. " What, we were expected?" Tsunami said quickly. " Uh, um, uh, yeah, the king and I knew you were coming, but I didn't know your names or anything. His Majesty just said that he was expecting two girls to be arriving soon and for me to find and bring you here to meet the King." Link said in one breath. " Thats nice." Cleo said sarcastically. The guards quickly let them in and they were met by three stable hands that took the horses when they got off. They walked up a couple flights of stairs and went down a hallway, turned left, then right, strait, left again, then finally to a large door with 2 guards by it. " We are here to see the King." Link said sternly. They let them in and there was candles lit everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a long table and chairs and a large throne at the very end up by the fireplace. In that throne was the slightly chubby King. " Hello your Majesty." Link said as they all bowed. Link got up and so did the girls. " My King, the two girls you were awaiting are here..." as he pointed to the two girls getting up. " Ah, yes, good, good." The King said with a smile. "Link, I want to see how these girls fight and your opinion about them. Go get some of our captured warriors, and take these girls to the battle arena." he said slowly. As they were being lead to the arena, some servants came up and handed the girls some weapons. The sword Cleo got was long and it had red rubies on the part you hold onto. Her shield was large, silver and had a dragon emblem around it. Tsunami's sword was the same except the stones were greenish. The shield was also like Cleo's except it was gold in color.   
They were took in the arena, the 2 captured warriors came in. They were both men with very big muscles. They both had a shield and a sword. The king came in and everyone bowed. Standing by the king was Link. " Ready, FIGHT!!!" the King himself screamed. The talk warrior came rushing at Cleo and started hitting her shield. She struck at him, but missed slightly over the head. " Crap, that was close!" Tsunami screamed as the warrior fighting her almost got her in the stomach. Cleo swung hard, and hit the mans hand and his sword went flying. From the looks of it, he only had 4 fingers left. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT!!!" the bloody man said. He lunged at he and he grabbed her around the throat. Her sword was knock out of her hands. She was beginning to go down. At the last minute, Cleo kicked out her legs and he went flipping over her head. The warrior hit the ground with a thump, but scrambled back up. He lunged at Cleo again, but got a good swift punch in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, trying to regain his breath. " You....your going to pay sorely...." he whispered with a smirk. " Yeah, right...I'm scared silly right know..." Cleo said with a look that could kill. The truth was Cleo was actually confused and sort of scared. He was up again and he kicked her right in the crook of her neck, hard. She started to go black, but snapped out of it. She turned and high tailed it to her sword and shield and sword, but at the same time he was catching up to her. She threw his sword out of the arena. She lunged at the man and he was kicking and it knocked her back each time, He got her with his fist in the nose and it started gushing blood. But, unlucky for him, she caught him in the stomach with her sword. It went through him and he was screaming bloody murder, in which it was. She twisted it and pulled it out. The brave warrior fell to his gruesome end to a thirteen year old girl.   
The warrior Tsunami was fighting was short and stocky, but fast. He had already slashed Tsunami's leg and it was bleeding. She in return had cut his hand off. he had stopped screaming about it a while back. " Face it, your going to die." said the injured warrior. " Uh, no, I think not." Tsunami replied. He lunged at her, she scooted over and put her foot out. He trip and hit the ground hard. She kicked him, and he grabbed her leg and the both toppled again. She grabbed her shield and whomped him over the head. It made an gonging noise. He started to punch her in the stomach. Going on punch four, she couldn't breath. She took his hair and yanked as hard as she could. Well, he was not bald, but lets just say he is now. The top of the man's head was covered in blood. She got up and he did to. " You will pay...." He said. He She slashed his stomach and his guts started coming out. He was screaming so loud, it was a surprise no one went deaf. Then he fell dead to the ground because of blood loss. She looked over to Cleo and she was standing over a dead body watching Tsunami's fight. Cleo smirked and walked over. " That, I have to admit, was strange, but we kicked butt." Cleo said and they high-fived each other.   
Link came in the arena and congratulated the girls. Some servants will go take you to go get cleaned up while I give the king my opinion." Link said smiling from ear to ear. The servants came and Link went up to the king. " Sire, I must tell, you, that was magnificent. I mean, our warriors could kill them, and them meet their doom to two thirteen year old girls. That was as good as I could do. Sire." he said as he left.  
" For the last time, I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS." Cleo said with her teeth gritted. " Yeah, me neither." Tsunami said. " Fine, I will see what I can do." the servant girl said. She walked out the door. " Oh, hello master Link," she said as she walked through the door, " no there not dressed yet because they refuse to wear a dress." the servant said. Link chuckled. " No problem, I brought along 2 extra tunics." he said. The servant girl got them and the two girls put them on. They went outside to their horses and Link said, " Oh, by the way, these horses are yours." " AWESOME." the girls said at the same time. He also told them about what he said to the king while they started home, for it was getting dark.   
________________________________________________  
  
Thats all for now. Here is like a glossary thing for all you peeps who don't know what the horse terms are.   
  
Mare- female horse  
Stallion- male horse that hasn't been gelded ( neutered)  
Filly- baby female horse  
Tobiano- a paint horse ( multi-colored) that has spots on its withers and backbone  
Withers- the shoulder blade  
-There i think that is all, please R&R!!!! 


	4. Dark Rider

Disclaimer- don't own anything that has to do with Zelda.   
  
  
  
" Link, um, where are we support to sleep?" Tsunami asked with a worried look on her face. "Oh, um, uh, I, I dunno..." Link said. " Then where in bloody hell are we going to sleep damnit!!" she said as her horse reared up and squealed. " Um, well, tonight you can sleep on my floor." Link said as Tsunami looked like she was going to kill him very slowly and painfully.   
  
The next morning they were riding through the forest and it was still dark out. Link was babbling on about something. " When you stabbed and twisted and Tsunami, that kick was exceptional!" Link said with a smile that looked like that if he smiled anymore his face would rip apart. " Link, please shut up for a minute or two.... you snore all night, and my God, that could wake the long, long dead. And to add to the nightly displeasure, a huge spider crawled on my hand. And that spider is now dead. Ok?" Cleo said " Uh, Link take my advice, you don't want to die, so just be quiet." Tsunami said almost laughing as he looked at the very pissed off Cleo. They took a left and they ended up in a large prairie. As they were riding through it, something in the tall grass rustled and Chitcotae stopped almost throwing Cleo off the front. Everyone else stopped too. Something made a wild scream and jumped up. It tackled Link off his horse, and therefore she ran away. Link already had several cuts, and looked like he was going to have some more cuts. Tsunami and Cleo jumped off their horses. Obviously the ' thing' didn't know they were going to stab it in the back because they stabbed it. " Thank...Thank, Watch out!" Link screamed. One more of these strange creatures grabbed Tsunami around the throat and started to choke her. " Need air, breath, air, need, essential to life.." Tsunami whispered as she was turning purple in the face. She grunted and flipped the ugly thing over her head. Cleo started out after it, but something had caught her leg. She felt a stinging pain. " Crap, these things need to cut their nails!" she screamed. She turned again and started to try to kick to flip it up. That did not work for it was heavy. At the same time, the sun started to come out and the things vanished. " What in the world were those things?" Tsunami asked, wiping some blood from her nose. " Really..." Cleo said looking at Link. " Those ugly little demons would be called Stal Kids." He said slowly.   
By the time they got home it was dark night again. They had went and got some food and sticks because Cleo wanted to carve some sharp stakes.They got to the little tree house and Tsunami noticed that link had a cut on his back. " Link, let me clean that for you." She said. " Oh, that, it doesn't hurt..." he started but Tsunami was already over there looking at it.   
" Its deep. Does it hurt?" Tsunami asked. " Uh, no, yes." Link said quickly. Cleo went down to the river to clean herself up.   
Back at the house-Link had taken his shirt off so Tsunami could clean the wound properly. " So, how long have you been living alone?" Link asked. " Oh, I dunno, we found that abandoned house and built it up, cause it meant a lot to us. I think we are kinda like you. You probably have relatives, but they don't want you. That is what we are like..." Tsunami said looking down, blushing madly cause he turned to face her. " So, then how did you make money to live off of?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings. " Well, we had breeding stock, and baby horses to sell, and Cleo is a World Champion and that also helps since the purse winning is a lot of money." Tsunami said looking up. " See, I didn't know how to ride until Cleo started teaching me. She said that day I am going to be as good as her. She is good at barrels, western pleasure, barrels, and somewhat good at english. But she is the champion in western pleasure." Tsunami said. The whole time, Cleo was outside eavesdropping. " I am better than her at english. And we are about the same in barrels and all the games." Tsunami finished right when Cleo walked in. " Hiya everyone." Cleo said cheerfully. They heard a shrill squeal and a pounding sound. " What the?" Link started. Cleo was already down out of the tree; Chitcotae was bucking and squealing. There was something on top of the raging horse. Chitcotae ran over to Cleo and she moved so she didn't get painfully squashed to death. Chitcotae ran to her again. She jumped, kicking at the same time. She got the dark rider because he went flying. Chitcotae ran off into the forest and the dark rider attacked Cleo. The other two came running up and the dark rider ran off. Cleo fell panting. " What was that?" Tsunami asked. " I...I dunno..." Cleo said. " Well, I have a feeling he/she/ or even an it isn't a friend. We will eventually find out who this dark rider is." Link said, staring off into the woods.   
  
Well, that's it for now folks, hope you like it and please review!!!C-ya!!! 


	5. The Vanishings

-Nope, don't own Zelda.  
  
Tsunami finished cleaning Link's wound on the back and was busy with one on his stomach. There was a piece of wood wedged in the cut. Tsunami took it out while Link turned his head and bit his pointer finger. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to hurt." Tsunami said looking up but having to put her head down for a wild red was going across her face like a prairie fire. " That is ok, I knew it wouldn't feel too good..." Link said letting go of his finger. " What do you think that was anyway?" she said getting serious. " To tell you the truth, I don't know...I wish I did though." Link said, looking out the small window. Cleo had gone to check out the forest, she hadn't wanted anyone to come with her. Link was looking at Tsunami while she was cleaning his cut. * What is this feeling I feel every time I look at her? What is it, I have never felt it before. She is a good looker, plus she is so docile...oh, what if it is, no cant be, I haven't known her for more than 3 days...* Link thought as she finished putting some gooey stuff on it. " That should help that heel." Said Tsunami. " Well, guys, it isn't out there." Cleo said. " How did you do that?" Link said. The door was in front of them, but she was behind them. She just smiled. * She is so strange* Link thought, trying to see if he missed anything. " But, the whole time, I felt as if something was breathing down my neck, when I turned to look, nothing was there. And there was this weird howling/chuckling sound I kept hearing. Strange..." Cleo said, starting to mumble something to Link. " I, in my opinion, the dark rider was after you, but I was just an obstacle in the way. When he realized that Tsunami was here to, he fled, having to think things over again. But the questions are, why is he after you and why was he trying to take my horse?" Cleo said. " True, true. Mabey, he took the horse to get you out of the way, and it didn't go as planed. Or mabey he didn't know I was there to. But, anyway, we know now, he has it in for all three of us." Tsunami said, voicing her opinion. " Ok, but why is the main word." Link said. " I'm tired, and we should all be going to bed, it is probably passed 11 now. Good night." He said while getting up. The minute he hit the bed, he started snoring. Tsunami made her bed closest to Link's bed and Cleo made hers right by Tsunami. Tsunami had already fell asleep. Cleo lay awake thinking to herself. * Why is he here? What does he want? What does that have to do with Chitcotae? * And that was her last thought before, she too, fell asleep.   
The next day they rode to Lon Lon Ranch and the head stable manager walked up to them. " Hello all. I have two foals I want you to take to town and try to sell for me. But first thing is first, last night something or someone came and stole 5 cows and 3 horses. That includes my prized breeding stock mare, Phantom. She was worth some money. And she was about ready to have a baby. I want you to find them. One of the stable hands said she saw a dark, cloaked figure." The chubby man said. " The dark rider..." whispered. " What is that you say?" the man said. " Nothing, nothing at all." Link said.  
"It must have been the thing that attacked me last night. Ya know it was trying to take my horse." Cleo said getting her horse ready to ride. The man had asked them if they would look for the missing livestock. They had been in the forest looking for about an hour, when Link jumped off Epona was looking at some broken branches. " Well, they haven't been broken that long..." Link mumbled. Crystal lifted her nose to sniff something. At that moment, both horse and rider got a big woof of something that didn't smell to good. " Does, does that smell, smell like something dead to you all?" Tsunami said. " Uh, yeah..." Link said. " Gross!" exclaimed Cleo. " You go this way," Link said pointing at Cleo and nodding to the west, " and you go this way." He said looking at Tsunami and pointing east. " I will go strait..." he said looking into the tangle of vines.   
Cleo was walking and the smell was getting worse. * I have a feeling the thing that is dead is close...* she thought to herself. She moved a bush and what she saw took her breath away.   
Link was moving steadily ahead and the smell was not getting any worse, nor was it not going away. He was thinking to himself and he saw a tree root ahead. * What doe this thing want with the---* he hit the ground hard. " I was thinking so much that I didn't do anything about that tree root." He said mentally slapping himself.   
" Well, I know I'm going in the wrong direction. I cant smell anything." The blonde haired girl said. She turned around just when she heard a yell, she knew it was Cleo.   
" Oh, my god... Guys, come here, now!!!" Cleo screamed. She heard the breaking of twigs and branches. " What?" she heard a breathless Link say. Tsunami came up behind Link, nearly running into him. Cleo moved the slighted bit and the two gasped. All five cows were dead, and dying. There was two cows moaning in pain and the other three had died a while ago. They all had gashes in there stomach. They look like they had their insides gorged out. " What could have done this?" Tsunami said. " They...they had their insides like eaten or something...poor things." Cleo stuttered. One of the moaning animals took its last intake of air. The other cow was moaning still. " You guys, if you want to turn around, its ok." Link said looking at the two petrified girls. They did cause they knew what he was going to do. In a moment the moaning stopped. Cleo started to walk away, going nowhere in general. " Cleo, stop-" Link started to say. " Just let her go..." Tsunami said. " Tsunami started in pursuit. Cleo was leaning against a tree. " Well, at least they are in a better place." Tsunami said. Tears were threatening to spill over on Cleo face. It looked like she was starring off into space. Tsunami looked to see what she was looking at and say something covered in leaves and grass. It was a huge lump on the ground. " What is it?" Tsunami said. Cleo calmed herself down and walked over and uncovered the tip of the front part. She gasped and stepped back. It was a dead horse; it had a slit throat. " Link...Link come here..." Cleo said. " What do you- what are you looking at?" Link said looking over. He walked over and uncovered it. " Well, it has a broken leg, and the person had the decency to not make it suffer." Link said. " Well, that's not as bad as those poor cows..." Cleo said. " True." Tsunami said, sadly. " I wonder what happened to the two other horses? This is one of Lon Lon Ranch's horses." Link said, thinking hard.   
  
Well, I'm going to finish this chapter here. Good bye and I will be back!:) -Me 


	6. The Children Too?

Nope, don't own Zelda, so I don't wanna be sued.   
  
Chapter 6- The Children Too?  
  
" I have an idea." The blond boy said. " But first I need to find out some information." Link said looking confused but excited at the same moment.   
They left the gruesome vacinity.   
" Link. Link. LINK!!!!" Tsunami exclaimed when Link hadn't answered for the third time.  
" What?!" the boy said.   
" Where exactly are we going? It seems that last time you took us without telling us where, we didn't like it very well." Tsunami said sarcastically.   
"Well, we are going to ask some people some questions."   
"What kinda questions?" Cleo asked.   
" Like how many children have vanished." Said Link.   
" So, you think that if there have been children going missing, that just mabey be a conscience?" Cleo questioned.   
" Yell, your quick to catch on." He said looking peeved.   
They entered the small village and Link got off and told the two girls to stand there. He walked away and knocked on a door. A small timid woman answered it.   
"Hello?" she said.   
"Hello. Ma'am, I have a couple of questions."   
" Sir, sir!!!! I swear, my son didn't take all those coins and apples!!!" She said blubbering and sobbing.   
" Ma'am. Calm down, I didn't come here to ask about that. Please stop crying." Link said, looking at the poor woman. " Can, er, do you know of any children that have disappeared?"   
The woman calming down considerably, answered. " Well, I think I could tell you that...I think 4. No, 5. 2 children disappeared last night."   
" Could you tell me their names?" Link said.  
" I'm sorry. I don't think I could tell you that. Not that I don't want to, its just I don't know." She said.   
" Well, thank you anyway." He said. Link walking further down the road shaking his head. He came to a small door and knocked.  
" Hello?" He said as the door swung open, yet no one was there. " Hello?" he repeated.   
A mysterious looking woman walked up. " Hello. What is it that ye want?" He said. This woman was very old looking. (And if any girl saw her in this year, they would have a heart attack with how many wrinkles this woman has.)   
" Um, hello. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. About the missing children." Link asked.   
" Sure. What do you want to know?" she asked.  
" Well, who were the names of the 5 that disappeared? And when did they disappear?" asked Link.   
" The first one to disappear, Vanessa. No one knows her last name. She was a very athletic type. And an orphan. The next, Brunno Diaza. He was a naughty one that little shit. Then the next child to disappear, was Jabez Diaza. He was a quite little child. Strong, but he, he had a temper. That he did. The two that disappeared were Mallina and Horzro Chind. They were both very quite. Mallina tried to commit suicide. But she was caught. They are made fun of a lot and Horzro can take it well. Its to bad they disappeared." The old woman finished. " Oh, well, Brunno disappeared about a week ago, Jabez a day later, Vanessa, the same day that Brunno did, Mallina and Horzro last night. Quite suspicious."   
" Thank you." Link said, sounding hollow. 


	7. The Findings

 A quick note that became a big one: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I have had major brain laps or W.B syndrome…but, what really keeps me going is reviews!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Also, I don't own, so don't sue…I would be peeved at you. Without further ado….( I would put the chapter, but I don't know how many chapters I have! Hehe!) 

Chapter Something or Another 

"So, Link, could you tell me what you have thought of?" Cleo asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I don't now…I mean, why would he kill those animals, and take the children?" Link asked.

"He might not have token those kids…but we know he hurt those animals…" Tsunami said.

"He might not have those kids, but that is quite strange to have them all disappear that quickly." Cleo said. 

"True." Tsunami replied.

"Those animals did look tired, like they were drained of energy…" Link said.

"Well, there out of their misery now." Cleo said, stating the obvious. 

"I also head, those kids were sickly before they disappeared. Like they had to use all their energy just to breathe." Tsunami said.

"I'm hungry." Cleo stated a matter-of-factly.

"Cleo! Here we are trying to figure things out and you say you are hungry!!!!! I mean, jeez girl! I'm hungry too." Tsunami said, smiling. They rounded the corner, and there was a slight move in the bush. All the horses stopped, and snorted. "What was that?" Tsunami asked, now they were all on edge. 

There was another move in the bush and a grouping hand popped out. Link jumped off his horse, with the others following. They slowly walked towards the hand. When they got to it, Link moved the bush slightly. Their jaws dropped. There was a small, very pail, boy lying on the ground. He was so pail that his veins popped out, because they were green. He moved his head slightly, and looked at him. 

A look of relief then pure horror crossed his face. Then he started to open and close his mouth. 

"What are you trying to say?" Cleo whispered. He gulped.

"R…un…Hi—de….h-e w…ill…get…" and the boy coughed and sucked in his last breath. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he went limp. Link shook him slightly, and shook his head sadly. 

"OMG!!! That is one of the missing boys!!" Tsunami almost screamed, while Cleo walked towards a tree. "What are you looking at?" she asked, then noticed what Cleo was looking at. There was a small, white hand, just like the small boys. 

"It's a girl…but she is dead…" Cleo muttered. The dead girl was leaning against a tree, and her body slid off and hit the ground.

"Oh…my..." Link whispered. Cleo walked around to see what it was, she gasped. The back of the shirt was tore open, and there was stitches all down the back. The shirt was bloody, and the stitches looked hasty. 

Tsunami walked over to the boy, and flipped him over. His shirt, in the front, had been tore, and there were stitches down his chest.

"Whoever this is like taking body parts out…or something…" Link said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Cliffhanger!!! Evil me! Well, review! And, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chappie is up!! Ja'ne! 

----- Cleo -----


	8. The Cave

Author's note- Hey! I am FINALLY putting up a new chappie! Ain't that special?? LOL! Well, read and always review!!

Chapter 8   - I think it is the 8th chapter! 

Chapter 8

"Why, is the question. Why is this guy, or thing, hurting these kids??" Tsunami asked, looking glumly at the bodies. They had tooken them and hauled them up to Link's house to study. (I know that sounds cruel, but it is the only way you can find out something.) 

"What are those stitches made of?" Link asked. 

"Well…its not string. Look at the bottom, it is beginning to disappear and rot away. That means it has to be an animals intestine. You know, Tsunami, that where we came from, it was distilled lamb intestine that we stitched up the horses with, so that it would disappear and we wouldn't have to pull the stitches out." Cleo said, pointing to the young boy's chest.  

"Yeah, but why? What does this thing need it for?" Tsunami asked again.

"I don't know. But we have to stop him before he gets any other kids." Link said, looking very angry.

They were riding through the forest again, looking around the area were they found the unfortunate children. So far, they haven't found any others. 

Link, Cleo, and Tsunami were all together, and Cleo stopped. "You guys…look at that cave. Is there something strange about it, or is it me?" 

"No, there is something strange about it, that's for sure." Link said, frowning. As they got closer and closer, they could hear a moaning sound. They got off their horses and walked the rest of the way. Link entered the cave first, then Tsunami, then Cleo.

The moaning sound got more distinct, and they were almost to the back of the cave, and there was something on the floor. It was a young girl, striped of all clothing, chained up, and bleeding. Cleo walked up, and the girl looked at her. Lucky for her, she hadn't had her insides cut out yet. Cleo started to work on the chains and Tsunami as soothing the girl. Link was looking around. 

"Who did this to you?" Tsunami asked. The girl didn't reply. "Do you know where the others are?" The girl didn't reply, she just got a look of utter horror on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked. 

"Watch out!!" the girl screamed as hard as she could, her thin body shaking. Link turned around, Tsunami yelled, and that's all Cleo remembered. 

^^^***^^^****^^^***^^^

Now that was an evil cliffhanger. Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, review, and the other chapters will come out quicker b/c #1- I'm outta school. #2- its getting fun to write this story. 

Muwhahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunami- sorry I didn't chat last night. I was busy beating up a guy. Johnny W. You know who I am talking about. Sorry, but he asked for it. No, really he asked me to. He didn't think I would, and I did. It was fun…

Muwhahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Anywho, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

CLEO

__

__

__


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

~~~~Tsunami's P.O.V.~~~~

            I slowly came to, and then slowly moved my head around. Besides me was Link, the other side was Cleo. I looked down and the little girl on the ground was not there anymore. Again I turned her head and the girl was on the wall, dead. She had stitches going down her side, and around her stomach. 

            *Damn it…* I thought as a black figure in the corner chaining something else up on the wall. *Not another one…* I thought again and then started to black out again. 

*******Link's P.O.V.*******

            I awoke suddenly and turned my head so fast I thought I broke my neck. He saw Tsunami look at me, and I looked into her eyes to see if she was ok. I then saw Cleo, and she was still out cold. She had a huge gash across her face and throat, but she was still breathing, which is always good. I saw Tsunami close her eyes again, and something caught my eyes. There was a black figure in the corner, and he was chaining something else on the wall. It was mumbling something, but I couldn't understand, it was a totally different language. It grabbed something out of a bowl of water, and when he turned, I saw the person had a slit down his belly. The thing reached back up, and put something _inside the man… _

            He slowly stitched the man up, and started mumbling. The man _was dead, but he lifted his head, and ripped the chains out of the wall. "Now go my child…reek havoc and bring me back what I asked. Now go…" the thing said in a deep voice. The man that was dead, or is still dead or something was walking out of the cave. The demon turned and started walking towards Cleo…._

__________**************************___________________

Sorry it is so short, but it will be longer next time. Next chappie will be Cleo's P.O.V. and Tsunami's and Links P.O.V. too…

Remember the more reviews, the longer the chapters and the faster they get out so you can read them. So…REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~cLeO~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
